the One She Craves
by Nerdlydelicious
Summary: Ever since Jaune Arc's rather belated return to Beacon in their second year Weiss Schnee has been unable to stop thinking about him, so she decides to let him know how she feels in best way she knows: through song. Rated T to be safe, just a funny little one shot idea that was inspired by a very odd source.


**HEEEELLOOOOOO EVERYONE! If you've read any of my other stories then you know I'm okay at writing long stories with multiple chapters and plenty of action. However I'm doing something a bit different today. I am writing a one shot, and its going to be about the WeissxJaune ship, White Knight.** **Now I know White Knight isn't exactly the most popular ship, but I personally like it.  
**

 **I was inspired to write this by the oddest of sources: a Rosewick amv. If you don't know what Rosewick is then it's bascially the RubyxTorchwick ship. I can actually hear you saying, "Nerdlydelicious why were you watching an amv for such a trash ship? Are you really Rosewick trash?" No friends. No I am not. However I am Lancaster, Arkos, and White Knight trash until the day I FREAKING DIE, and while perusing Youtube searching for amvs of these three ships (yes that's how I spend my free time. Yes I know its sad) I happened to stumble across a Rosewick amv titled "the one I crave." Bored and a bit curious I decided I would at least give the first ten seconds a try, thinking it would just be some sappy and sad romance song with some random screen shots of Ruby and Torchwick along with some fan art.**

 _ **Boy was I wrong.**_

 **What followed was legitimately one of the best, cutest, and funniest RWBY amvs I have ever seen. The song that played in it, titled "The One I Crave" by Christina Grimmie fit the video so well, and all of the scenes and effects were used awesomely. On top of that it's just a seriously great song, and I seriously suggest going and checking it out right now (and that's coming from a _devout_ metal head). Though I am still not a fan of Rosewick I am definitely a fan of this AMV, and if you want to go check it out its on youtube and it's called "Rosewick- The One I Crave".**

 **In this one shot we're going to pretend that the whole "Vytal festival attack" thing failed and Cinder was stopped by the combined might of teams RWBY and JNPR without Pyrrha needing to super sai- er, Fall Maiden. Most importantly Penny and Pyrrha are still alive (protect those precious little read heads. So smol. So precious. Must be protected) and Yang has all her limbs. They are in their second year and Jaune has more or less come into his own as a fighter and leader. Pyrrha had confronted him about her feelings after the Vytal festival and she and Jaune decided to start a relationship, which eventually just fell apart and the two went back to being friends (I do honestly think that in the long term Arkos wouldn't have worked out, but that is a discussion for another day). Weiss and Neptune have also broken up after he flirted around one too many times, and Weiss has found herself thinking about a certain blonde boy more and more often now that he's no longer pestering her for dates. She's tried dating some other boys at the school in an attempt to make herself move on, but none of them compare to her Jaune. With these thoughts spinning around in her head Weiss decides to confront Jaune and tell him how she feels in a very... special manner.**

 **With all that out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Weiss had a problem.

This problem had manifested itself in the form of Jaune Arc, the blonde leader of team JNPR. He was not a problem in the same way that he had been during their first year at Beacon, constantly pestering her and asking her to go out with him. Rather he was a problem because he _wasn't_ doing these things, and honestly she missed it, and him.

After the Vytal fesitval incident where teams RWBY and JNPR had defeated Cinder Fall and stopped her plans to destroy the CCTS tower, Jaune had undergone a rapid transformation. He had thrown himself into training with such fervor that even Pyrrha had been dumbstruck by the sheer dedication he had shown to improving himself in both mind and body. After Pyrrha had (unsurprisingly) won the Vytal festival and the school year had wrapped up for summer break no one had seen or heard anything from Jaune for the three months of vacation. When his teammates had visited his family's home they had told them that he had simply walked into the house, packed a bag full of canned food and water and told them that he was going to be spending the entire duration of summer vacation in the forest, and not to call him until a week before Beacon started back. He had occasionally called his parents to assure them that he was still alive and had all of his digits attached to his body.

However while the rest of JNPR and RWBY were freaking out over Jaune being alone in the forest Weiss had a different issue to deal with entirely. This issue was one Neptune Vasilias and his flirtatious ways that prevented him from seeing a good thing when it was _right in front of him_. After about the fifteenth dinner with Neptune where he had flirted with the waitress Weiss had decided she'd put up with it for the last time, and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving him with the sizable bill. She had blocked his number, had a good cry, okay _several_ good cries, and had spent more than one summer night with Winter watching sappy romance movies as the two of them wreaked havoc upon the mansion's ice cream cellars.

The poor ice cream butler had never been the same after he'd seen the mound of desiccated corpses that his precious buckets of ice cream had become.

After three months of this Weiss was able to say that she was over Neptune and his philandering ways, and ready to find a boy who was _really_ worthy of her. However this in and of itself presented a number of problems: the first and foremost being that while there were certainly a number of single boys to choose from at Beacon, none of them were what she was looking for. They were either too arrogant, too shy, too goofy, too stupid, too talkative, too quiet, or already taken. As the first week of her second year passed Weiss had despaired of ever finding a boy who she could have a real relationship with. It was while she was pouring her heart out to Winter over video call on her scroll that her sister had pointed out a clear flaw in Weiss's logic. Weiss kept saying she needed a boy because boys were what surrounded her at Beacon. She didn't need a boy, she needed a _man_.

At first Weiss had been shocked, thinking Winter was suggesting that she find some old geezer, but her sister had quickly clarified her statement. Weiss needed someone who was mature. Who was confident in himself, but not to the point of arrogance, who talked when he needed too, but knew when to remain silent, who was serious, but knew how to have fun, who wasn't quick to anger, but wouldn't let you walk over them either, who was protective, but not overbearing, who was strong, but also gentle, and most importantly was _loyal_. Weiss took her sister's words to heart, even to the point of writing them down on a piece of paper that she carried everywhere, but that still didn't solve her problem. Absolutely no one at Beacon matched her sister's criteria. They all lacked in at least one field, and most lacked in several fields. Thus Weiss still despaired of finding a boyfriend at Beacon.

And then _he_ had arrived.

Jaune Arc.

In the third week of their second year Weiss, along with the rest of RWBY and JNPR minus the J, had been sitting in Professor Port's class, daydreaming as the old man had droned on about his glory days as a young huntsman who all of the young huntresses had fawned over. Weiss had been doodling in her notebook, trying to think of what her perfect boyfriend would look like, but none of her sketches ever came out right. Something about them was always wrong, never quite what she had intended. She had been growing so frustrated with both herself and her inability to find the right man that she had been about to tear her notebook to shreds when she had heard a very peculiar noise: the door to the classroom opening.

It was common knowledge that the rest of the faculty avoided Port's classroom like the plague when he was 'teaching', and if a student was late for the class most simply found a place to hide until the hour was up and prayed Glynda didn't find them. Everyone in the class, including Weiss and even Port, turned towards the door, curious as to who was brave or foolish enough to voluntarily enter Port's class late.

When Weiss saw the man standing in the doorway and realized who it was her jaw dropped, her pencil dropped, and dare she say it her panties almost dropped.

Jaune Arc strolled down the aisle, past dumbstruck students, and stopped in front of the row that both his teammates and the girls of RWBY were sitting. He grinned at them, his hands on his hip. "Hey guys. Long time no see, huh?"

In the past three months jaune had changed, and for the better. He had grown a few inches, putting himself at least an inch over Neptune. His body was pleasingly filled out with muscle, giving him a physique that had made Cardin weep openly in the middle of class. His hair had grown and framed his face nicely. Running up from his collar bone to the top of his left cheek was a single long scar that gave him a dangerous appearance. Even his outfit and weapon had changed. In place of his old hoodie Jaune now wore a sleeveless boiled leather vest that put his muscular arms on full display, over which he wore a new breastplate of gray steel instead of white. Over the stomach of his leather vest chain mail had been attached to the leather to provide additional protection. His spaulders were now also gray steel instead of white, and were accompanied by vambraces for her forearms. His old ratty jeans had been replaced by a new pair of jeans, upon which leather thick pieces of leather that wrapped around the upper leg had been sewn on to provide the upper leg with protection. His sneakers had been replaced with knee high leather boots with steel greaves. Over his back was a massive Claymore sword, which had once been Crocea Mors before both the blade and the shield had been broken in battle and reforged.

Naturally they had all been ecstatic to see Jaune again, and had asked what had taken so long to get to the school. What had followed was a story so entertaining that even Professor Port had taken a seat to listen as Jaune told the class his epic tale of danger and adventure in his journey to get to Beacon on foot because he lost track of time over the Summer and hadn't realized for a week that school had already started back.

After that it had all been downhill for Weiss. She found herself unable to think of anything except this new and improved Jaune. Whenever she doodled in her notebook they always wound up being sketches of Jaune, which she hastily erased before anyone saw them. She caught herself staring at him both in and out of class all the time, something that Yang hadn't missed and teased her about at every opportunity. Watching him fight, either in combat class or during joint team exercises was Weiss's guilty pleasure. Watching his muscular arms tense and pulse with every swing of his Claymore sword always made Weiss happy she wasn't the one fighting him, because she would have been too distracted to do anything except stare dumbly with a goofy grin on her face.

Time and time again Weiss had told herself that it didn't matter how strong and handsome Jaune had become, because he was still the same Jaune underneath all those muscles. She told herself that he was still awkward and clumsy, still goofy and foolish, and worse of all still a complete flirt who didn't _really_ like her for who she really was.

Time and time again Jaune had proved her wrong.

No longer was he awkward or clumsy, now he was able to beat his foes in a verbal sparring match just as soundly as he was in a real fight, and every step he took was filled with assurance and confidence in himself. No longer was he goofy or foolish, now his humor was on point and perfect for whatever situation he found himself in, and his grades were some of the best in their classes. However the worst thing about this new Jaune was that he was no longer a flirt. Not once in the past two months since his belated arrival to Beacon had Jaune tried to flirt with her, or any other girl at the school. He could have easily had any of the girls at Beacon with just a few words, but instead he was simply... friendly. He was caring and helpful, which only made him all the more alluring and charming. If his friends needed something, he was there to help. If someone was being picked on, he was there to put a stop to it. At one point team CRDL had attempted to continue their bullying ways on Velvet, and made the mistake of doing it while Jaune was in the same room. After what could only be called a beat down of epic proportions team CRDL had learned the hard way to toe the line and watch themselves around Jaune.

It was an open secret that Velvet now took more pictures of Jaune than she did anything else, including weapons.

Weiss had valiantly tried to deny her feelings for the blonde boy. She had even gone as far as going on dates with a couple other boys, but she never managed to get past the first date with them, and always found herself back to daydreaming about her no good Jaune, who had inadvertently gone and stolen her heart. She _had_ to tell him how she felt. He had to know just what he meant to her, but she couldn't walk into JPNR's dorm and tell him oh no. That's what she had done with Neptune, and look how that had turned out. No she had to do this _right._ She had to make sure he knew just how crazy she was about him, and there was only one way that Weiss knew of to properly get her feelings across: through song.

Which was why she was now standing outside the door to JNPR's dorm with her teammates and a whole host of musicians behind her. The other members of JNPR had gone to Vale for the day, knowing of Weiss's plan to confess to the blonde boy. Which meant that Jaune was all alone in that room. There would never be a better time for Weiss to make her move.

"Weiss," whispered Ruby as she glanced at the musicians, "don't you think this is a bit much just to tell Jaune how you feel?"

"Please Ruby," scoffed Weiss, "this is not 'too much'. I made the mistake with Neptune of not making it clear to him just how strongly I felt for him. I will not make the same mistake here."

"I'm pretty sure the only mistake you made involving Neptune was dating him in the first place," muttered Blake as she fiddled with the microphone in her hand.

"No!" objected Weiss, "I just didn't make it clear to him that he had a very good thing right in front of him, and would you stop messing with that? If you break it I won't get the deposit back, and I can't have one of my back up singers going in without a microphone."

"So are we doing this or not?" asked Yang with a silly grin on her face. "I wanna see the Ice Queen make a fool of herself in front of her lover boy."

"I am not going to make a fool of myself!" Weiss shouted at Yang. Suddenly Jaune's voice came through the closed door of the dorm.

"Uh... Weiss? Is that you? Everything okay out there?"

Weiss blushed and covered her mouth with a small, "eep!" while Yang sniggered into her hand. "Uh... everything's okay!" she shouted to Jaune through the door. "Get ready," she whispered to her teammates and the musicians. She knocked on the door to JNPR's dorm. "Jaune," she said sweetly, "could I come in?"

"Sure, the doors unlocked. Come on in."

She pushed the door open, stepped into the room, and was met with a sight that almost made her fall flat on the floor out of happiness.

Jaune Arc, sitting on his bed, with no shirt on.

Before him his sword and armor were arrayed on the bed as he checked and maintained his gear, ensuring there were not rust spots or loose or frayed straps on any of his equipment. He currently had his Claymore sword sitting on his lap, and was wiping down his big weapon. The sunlight filtering through the window was shining directly on him, as though he were some sort of god come to earth purely for the purpose of letting her bask in his shirtless, muscular glory...

"Uh, hello? Weiss? You sure you're feeling okay?" Jaune had stood up and was waving a hand in front of her face, bringing he back to reality. She blinked and looked up at the much taller man, who had at least a good foot on her.

"Fine," she squeaked, "I'm fine". _"He's even hotter up close!"_ She fought against the urge to stare at his chest and abdominals. It was a fight she lost, and her eyes quickly darted down to look at the rock hard pectorals and abs of Jaune. _"Oh god, he has an eight pack. Why does he have an eight pack?!"_

"Weiss?" Jaune put a hand under her chin and tilted her head, looking her in the eyes. Weiss's already rapid heart beat doubled at the touch of his hand on her face, and she could feel herself turning so red Ruby's cloak looked pink in comparison. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, "you're really red."

She gulped and stepped back from him, already missing the touch of his hand on her chin. "I'm fine," she squeaked, then cleared her throat and said more normally, "I'm fine. I just need to talk to you about something very important."

"Alright then" he said as he cleared his weapons and armor off of his bed and sat down. He patted the spot next to him. "Take a seat. What's up?"

Suppressing the urge to immediately throw herself onto both the bed and him Weiss shook her head. "No, this is something I have to do standing."

He frowned and cocked his head to one side. "What do you have to do?"

Weiss looked to the open door. "Alright. come in." Immediately the other three girls of RWBY filed into the dorm room, microphones in hand.

"Hey guys... what's up with the microphones?" Behind the girls of RWBY came the musicians, one of whom was carrying a microphone on a stand and set it in front of Weiss. Face still red at the thought of what she was about to do, Weiss could only tear her eyes away from the floor for a few seconds to look up at Jaune, who seemed to be completely befuddled.

"Uh, guys? What's going on?"

Weiss brushed out the imaginary creases in her immaculate skirt, and finally managed to look up from the floor and meet Jaune's eyes. "Jaune Arc. Ever since you came back to Beacon I've had these feelings swirling around in my head, and nothing I do can make them go away. So I've decided to explain things to you the best way I know how: in song." She snapped her fingers. "Hit it boys!"

The band struck up a jazzy tune that would not have been out of place in an old movie, or a steamboat ride. Weiss swayed back and forth with the beat, and pulled out a picture and placed it on the bed. Jaune picked it up and looked at it in confusion. "Why do you have a picture of Neptune? Didn't you two break up?"

Weiss didn't answer, and instead began to sing.

"I saw him at the corner store.

he gave me candy I came back for more.

I asked him for his name,

he said call me J for James.

He was six-two lots of style,

he had the recipe to make you smile,

but he got too popular with the girls so I erased him from my world."

Weiss pulled out a second photo and placed it on the bed too. Jaune picked it up and choked on his own air in shock. "You dated _Ren_? When did this happen?!"

"The next boy was cute and shy,

but he never really looked me in the eye.

Secretive I was intrigued. It was sweet his name was Pete."

(Sweet Pete)

"First time that he took me out I didn't know what to talk about,

so I took the initiative and told Pete he had to leave.

So I'm back to square one with Mr. Good For Nothing Jaune!

Ever since you brought me down, I can't get off the ground!"

(Ooh hoo)

"It's not like I don't try! "

(Ooh hoo)

"And I'm pretty easy on the eye,

but the one I really crave is the one that got away!

(Shoo do wop)

"With each boy you get worse!"

(Shoo do wop)

"But I'm still stuck on the first!

Really hate to say, I want the one that got away!"

Weiss placed another picture on the bed and winked at Jaune, feeling far more confident now that she was singing. Hesitantly Jaune picked up the picture of her third boyfriend, and his mouth dropped in shock. "Cardin?!"

"He's the star of the football team.

Can be found in every girl's dream.

We'd been talking for awhile, you could say that he was on trial.

But whenever we're alone, his jaw's like a gramophone.

When he goes off the field with him goes his appeal.

So I'm back to square one with Mr. Good For Nothing Jaune!

Ever since you brought me down, I can't get off the ground!"

(Ooh hoo)

"It's not like I don't try! "

(Ooh hoo)

"And I'm pretty easy on the eye,

but the one I really crave is the one that got away!

(Shoo do wop)

"With each boy you get worse!"

(Shoo do wop)

"But I'm still stuck on the first!

Really hate to say, I want the one that got away!"

Weiss took her mic off of its stand and sauntered sensually around the bed, her hips swaying from side to side. Jaune's gaze followed her, utterly transfixed. Every time she passed him her free hand came up and brushed his cheek. Every time she pulled it away before he could take her hand in his.

"Here she goes again with another boy on her hands.

Word goes around real fast in this small town.

All these rumors like I'm a star,

just wanna find someone to give my heart.

No luck with James, Pete, or the football stud."

She stopped walking right in front of him and leaned in until her face was only a few inches away from Jaune's.

"None of them can compare,"

She leaned in closer, her face now only an inch from Jaune's. She could feel his hot breath on her lips, and she knew he could feel hers.

"No none of them can compare,"

He leaned forward and she ducked her head to the side and whispered the words in his ear.

"To my Jaune."

She leaned back and stood up, leaving him on the bed with a look of utter want in his eyes as they followed her every move as her hips swayed from side to side with the music.

(Ooh hoo)

"It's not like I don't try! "

(Ooh hoo)

"And I'm pretty easy on the eye,

but the one I really crave is the one that got away!"

(Shoo do wop)

"With each boy you get worse!"

(Shoo do wop)

"But I'm still stuck on the first!

Really hate to say, I want the one that got away!"

She stepped forward again, but this time actually crawled up onto the bed, her knees on either side of Jaune's lap as she sat herself in it. He leaned back and propped himself on one hand as the other came up and slipped into her ivory locks. She leaned forward until there was less than an inch between them, and sang the last line of the song.

"I want the one that got away..."

The song ended, the instruments fell silent, and the other girls of RWBY looked on anxiously to see what happened next. Weiss and Jaune stayed exactly where they were, staring at each other with half lidded eyes and dreamy looks on their faces.

It was Weiss who realized the position they were in, and that people were staring at them intently. Her face turned beet red and she leaned back, coughing awkwardly into her fist. "So, uh... Jaune. I _might_ have... a slight crush on you. And I wanted to tell you properly, and the only way I knew how to do that was... well, through song." She gulped and looked away, suddenly unable to look him in the eye. "But this was too much wasn't it? I- I took it too far, and I forced all of this on you and took you completely off guard. So if you just want me to get out I understand." She made to get off of his lap, but a pair of large hands on her waist stopped her. She looked down at the hands, and then up at Jaune, who was smiling at her. "Jaune? What-" Her question was cut off as Jaune placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened in shock, but shock was utterly overwhelmed by joy and pleasure within seconds as she wrapped her arms around Jaune's bare back and kissed him back with equal passion. Even through her clothes she was able to feel the warmth of his bare torso and arms as it seeped into her skin. His lips were so hot on hers that she swore her lips were burning, but she _loved_ it. After what felt like the most pleasurable of eternities the two broke off and leaned back a bit from each other. The heiress was breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed with joy. She dimly heard Yang and Ruby squealing with joy, but all her focus was on the blonde whose lap she occupied.

He smiled and ran his hands through her long white hair. "You have no idea how happy this makes me Snow Angel."

She frowned, "Snow Angel? That's what Neptune used to call me."

"Hey, I used that name for you way before he _ever_ came along. But if you really don't like it I'm sure I can think of a different name. How does 'My Winter Goddess' sound?"

She giggled. "We may have to work on it, but it's a start." She blushed as he continued to play with her hair, at this point totally oblivious to her teammates and the musicians who were watching them. "So you really liked the song?"

"I loved the song. I didn't want to say anything since you and I were getting along so well as friends, but after me and Pyrrha broke up, and after I finally managed to get back here to Beacon, I started to fall for you again. I didn't want to say anything though because I was afraid if I did it would be like our first year, with me constantly trying to flirt with you and you constantly shooting me down. I didn't realize you felt the same way." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "So, we together now?"

She smiled and kissed him back. "Well we've kissed three times now, so I certainly hope so." She ran a hand through his blonde locks, appreciating the way he shivered with joy at the contact.

"Well well, it seems Port was right about White Knight. Looks like I owe him fifty lien."

Everyone in the room jumped and turned towards the familiar voice. Headmaster Ozpin stood in the doorway of JNPR's dorm, sipping coffee from his mug as he gazed calmly at Jaune and Weiss, who was still kneeling in the lap of her new boyfriend. With a cute "eep!" she buried her face in Jaune's neck as though that would be enough to hide her identity from the headmaster. Jaune patted her head. "So... how long have you been standing there sir?" he asked.

Ozpin smiled. "The entire time. I must say you two make a cute couple, but if you're going to be... _intimate_ , then I would suggest you wait until other people leave the room, and shut the door and lock it. Maybe put a sock on the door knob too."

Weiss unburied her head from Jaune's neck and shook it frantically. "N-no Headmaster! We weren't- I mean- I would never- not when there are other people in the room!"

Jaune looked at her with interest. "So you _would_ do it with me?" Weiss buried her face in her hands and groaned in sorrow as Jaune laughed and kissed her cheek. "They knew what you meant." He took her hands in his and pulled them away from her face. Still beet red she looked away from him until he cupped her chin in his hand, turned her head back towards him, and kissed her. When they broke apart he ran his fingers through her hair again, something she suspected would become a favorite past time of his. "So what now?" he asked.

"Well..." she threaded her fingers through his, taking his large and rough hand in her smooth and delicate one, "would you like to go on a date?"

He smiled. "I would love too. But first..." he kissed her again, wrapping one arm around her waist and running the other through her hair as she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Once again the rest of the world melted away , and it was just Weiss and her knight in each other's arms. They would be the talk of the school she knew, and her father would not be happy that she was dating someone who was of 'lower upbringing', but in this moment she couldn't have cared less.

After all, she had gotten the one she craved.

* * *

 **That was _fun_ to write, especially the bit where Weiss was singing. If you've heard the actual song then you probably realized that I changed a couple lyrics to fit the situation better, but there were no big changes, just a word here or there. Orgininally it was going to be a Lancaster one shot, but then I thought to myself "wait a minute Nerdly. Who's the one girl in all of RWBY that we know for a fact has a great singing voice? Weiss of course!" It went from there, and eventually evolved into this. If Weiss seems a bit OOC to you, then she probably is. This is just a funny and cute little one shot after all. If this was a longer story with multiple chapters I'd be trying to keep the characters as close to their original attitudes as possible, but it's not, so I just made sure she wasn't so out of character that it was like she was an OC. **

**If you liked this story then please feel free to favorite it! No point in following since there aren't going to be any more chapters (unless you really want to, and I won't complain if you do). If you have a friend who's White Knight trash like me then please inform them of this little story. If you have any questions, comments, or just want to tell me what you thought of it then feel free to leave a review or PM me! I love you all. BBYYEEEEEE!**


End file.
